Mondays, Tea, and Gossip
by koneko09
Summary: Being a nanny is a lot of fun, except for all those gossipers. Especially those old bats at my favorite cafe! Why won't they believe me when I tell them I'm not his mother! Sigh. A/U Modern day. MisaoXAoshi.
1. Chapter 1

_Thoughts_

POV is ('Mystery Man', but I think it's kind of obvious who it is.)

Chapter 1

_Just one more minute. _I take another sip from my cup of green tea and glance once more at the clock. _Thirty more seconds. _My eyes roam over to the door to the coffee shop.

Three….

Two…..

One…..

_*Chime* And here she is._ The petite woman enters the coffee shop with her long, black plait swinging behind her. She was wearing a red coat with blue jeans. Her nose and cheeks were rosy from coming in from the cold, and her mouth was covered by the off=white scarf that was wrapped around her neck. When it was her turn to order, she pulled down the scarf, and smiled at the barista. I looked down to her left hand, and noticed something was wrong. Her hand was empty. _Where's the little boy who's always with her?_

As I watch her order her usual (a tall vanilla chai tea with a hint of cinnamon, the only change to her order was the hot chocolate for the boy), my ears pick up the chattering old ladies in front me.

"Do you see that? Her son isn't with her today!"

"That is new! Perhaps his father finally decided he wanted to have some time with him."

"Perhaps. Or maybe she finally gave him up. I knew she couldn't handle having a little one and going to school. "

"Teenagers these days. They think they can do everything, and once they rebel, they realize they can't handle the tough stuff and drop it on someone else!"

'Well, it's not as if she was really attached to the boy. She would tell everyone that she was his nanny! Can you imagine that! They have the same eyes and hair color, yet she denied he was her son!"

"Really?"

"Mmm hmmm. She could have at least said he was her little brother or something!"

I don't know why, but listening to these women gossiping about her was making my blood boil. I didn't even know her, much less know her name!

I nearly crushed the tea cup in my hand, but the chime of the bell on the door calmed my rage a bit, knowing that she had left. I looked out the window and watched her crossing the street. _Strange. That's not the usual direction she goes_.

I then rose from my seat, and made my way out of the café and into the crisp, cool fall weather.

_Next time, I will definitely find out her name._

_A/N _Yes people, that is right. I am back! Just for a little while though. Work is so busy! This popped into my head, mainly because, yes, I am a nanny, and yes, people do mistake the baby as being mine…a lot, and I am mistaken for being in high school, (usually middle school), but I am over the age of twenty. I figured this was the perfect set-up for a Misao-fic! And thus, this story is born! Just a warning, it will probably be _VERY short. Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thoughts_

This chapter is Misao's POV

Oh, and I forgot it in the other chapter.

Disclaimer : I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters in any form, aside from pictures and plushies. This Message will self destruct.

...

_kaBOOOOOOOOM!_

Chapter 2

Ahhhhh…..Monday. I love it, and I hate it. See, I love Monday, because that's the beginning of the work-week (as it is with everyone else), but I also hate it, because it's the beginning of the work-week.

Also, I go to the same coffee shop on Monday (which I happen to be at right now). No, not for the hot guy who sits in the corner window in the back by the coffee bar. I just happen to love their vanilla chai tea. Yup, I go for the tea, not the super hunk. Definitely NOT for the sexy guy in the back.

Ahem…..

Anyway…As to my love/hate relationship with Monday the reasons are….

I love my job. Who wouldn't love to take care of a little one for twenty bucks an hour? I absolutely love being a nanny. I get to play and have fun all day long! We color, go to the park, or the zoo, and we even have lunch with his mom and (when he can make it) dad. The best part is when he learns something new that I personally have taught him and get to show him off to his parents. How cool is that!

The only thing I hate about this job is all the gossiping. Sure, I can take it, and I don't let it get to me, but it's still annoying. It's one thing to think that the baby is mine, even though I tell people he's not. It's another thing to fabricate this story of how I'm a single teenage mother whose parents have kicked her out for having a baby out of wedlock, the father running off with some other girl, and yada yada yada. I mean, come on! How do you get that kind of story from seeing a girl with a baby! And for the record, I'm twenty-three!

Oh yeah! Older guys tend to hit on me when I'm out and about with him. They all tell me what a beautiful boy he is, and then they say he takes after his mother. My favorite reply to this is, "Why, I think so too! Next time I see her, I'll tell her all about your observation skills, seeing as how it's a miracle you can spot the resemblance without having seen her!" They usually get all wide eyed after that and stutter a 'bye.' The funniest was this guy in his mid thirties side stepped away from me and gave me a look that said, 'wow, you must be crazy.'

Oh, and when they make the move to compliment on our appearances, they are usually trying to help me out in some way. Opening doors, picking up items, or trying to carry my bags.

Apparently, I look like I am in desperate need of someone to save me from all the things I can't possibly do because I have a child with me. Really? They think I can't carry _one_ grocery bag while holding his hand? These guys must have a hero-complex, or really like single moms. Why else would they talk to me?

The only people who seem to believe me, are the people who already know his parents personally. Which, might I add is very few. Sure, his parents are famous and all, but they keep him out of the media so he can be somewhat normal. I guess that's the main reason I'm not really bothered by the gossipers. Let them think what they want about me. It keeps him safe from those good for nothing reporters.

Kaoru sure is lucky Souske has her hair and eye color. If he took after his father, then I'm pretty sure there is no way to keep his identity a secret. Kenshin Himura is famous for his red-hair and violet eyes after all.

Although, with my luck, their second child (who she's delivering right now, by the way. Hence, Why I'm not working. Souske's grandparents wanted to watch him.) is going to look exactly like his Father, and then, when I take the baby out in public to run errands and such, people are really going to talk.

I really hope this next one takes after Kaoru too.

_Dang it! He looks exactly like Himura!_

"Oh Kaoru-san! He's so adorable!" He really is. But, I can tell, he's going to cause me a lot of trouble.

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Of course!"

As I took baby Kenji into my arms I thought, _Yup. This little runt is going to be worth it._

"I'm glad you could come, Misao-dono. I know my parents are going to be here for the next two weeks to help out, and because of that, it is your vacation time, but Kaoru and I felt that you are part of the family too and that you should be one of the first people to see him," said Himura, who was holding a sleeping Souske. His parents had left to go get something to eat.

"Well, I am honored that you consider me part of the family, Himura-san, but don't think that gets you out of paying me! I need to pay bills!"

He and Kaoru both laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it, Misao-dono. And how many times have I asked you to call me Kenshin?"

"Let's see….. one thousand three hundred and sixty seven times. The same amount as I have told you to drop the -dono."

"But…..'

"The day you drop the -dono will be the day I say your first name."

"Old habits die hard, Misao-dono."

"Exactly."

Kaoru giggled at our usual banter and Himura and I just smiled.

When Kenji started to wail, I handed him back to his mother.

'Oh, are you hungry again, my little one?" she cooed.

As I looked at the family of four, I couldn't help but be a little jealous. They were all so happy, and you could feel the love radiating between them.

_One day, I hope to have a family, like this one, of my own._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thoughts_

POV is ('Mystery Man'.)

Chapter 3

After leaving the coffee shop, I headed back to my condo. I really had nothing planned for today. Considering that I am a novelist who really doesn't have to work because of my large inheritance, I can do whatever I feel like doing. The only problem is, I don't know what to do with all my free time. Everyday is a routine. Get up, get dressed, if it's Monday, go to the coffee shop, go home, if I'm working on a novel, write a little, eat, sleep. Occasionally, my cousin and her family would drop in, or I would visit them.

Mondays at the coffee shop were relatively new to my routine. I started going there about a month ago. I had broken my ceramic teapot that morning, and I had run out of tea. Not a very good start to my day. I need my tea to function. My cousin had called soon after I discovered my empty tea stash, telling me that her in-laws were going to be staying with her and her family, so I didn't need to worry about helping her when the new baby comes. I just grunted at her.

"Aoshi, have you had your tea this morning?" she asked, giggling.

"No," I grumbled. "I ran out."

"Well, if your in need of some good green tea, there is a small coffee shop about two blocks from your place called _Amora_. Kenshin and I went there after we visited you last week. I was craving a caramel macchiatto, and I noticed that had a wide varieties of tea as well. Of course, plain old green tea is there, for your bland taste."

Fresh green tea two blocks away? "Aa. Thank you, Kaoru. I'll go right after I get dressed. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Not at the moment. I just want to make sure you're doing okay and that you're not too lonely. You are my favorite cousin, after all!"

"I'm your only cousin."

"Exactly." I smirked at that.

"Well, enjoy your tea!"

"Aa. And you take care of yourself and let me know when the baby is born."

"Will do! You'll be the first to know!"

"I better." She giggled at that.

"Of course. Bye!"

"Goodbye."

When I arrived at the small cafe, the bell chimed behind me, and I took in the rustic interior. All the walls were wood paneled, as was the floor. The tables were high and had round surfaces with bar chairs and sat in the middle of the room. There were five booths, one for each window. Three to the right of the door, and two to the left (one next to the door, in the corner, and the other around the corner.) There was also a lounge area to the left, one small leather couch, two leather chairs, and a table in the center. The coffee bar with the cream and sugar supplies was on the right against the wall, and the baristas were to the left in the corner across from the door next to the couches.

After ordering and receiving my green tea, I went to the corner booth next to the coffee bar. It was more secluded and I was in the shadows a bit. Perfect for someone like me. I don't like to draw attention to myself, but I do enjoy people watching. As I drank my tea, I observed the people around me. Most were bundled up due to the cold weather outside. Fall had just begun, but it felt more like winter. Two old ladies then came and sat in the booth in front of mine and began to chat amongst themselves. I couldn't help but over hear their conversation. They weren't exactly being quiet about it. It was your typical gossip session. Who was doing what in the office and who they were dating. I really didn't care, and tuned them out to enjoy my tea. When the bell on the door chimed, I looked up, and saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

She was just like everyone else, bundled up to keep warm, but with her short frame, she waddled a bit. She wore a blue coat with black slacks. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, and her lips looked a little chapped. As she bent down, her long, ebony braid fell over her shoulder. It was then that I realized she wasn't alone. Next to her stood a little boy, about three years old. I couldn't see him that well, for she was blocking my view, but I did notice he had black hair as well. He wore a green coat and blue jeans. When the girl rose from her crouched position, she had the most brilliant smile on her face. She ordered a vanilla chai tea, (with a hint of cinnamon) for herself, and a hot chocolate for the young boy. As they waited for their order, she and the boy began to sway back and forth and sing some silly song.

It was very refreshing, to see someone so carefree. I almost wanted to break out of my shell and talk to her. I've never felt the urge to get to know someone as I did now. I began to wish she would turn and look at me. Maybe even approach me. There is no way I would go to her first. I might scare her or the little boy. I most definitely did not want that. When their order was ready, they didn't stay, they just turned around and left. When they turned I had moved my eyes to stare at my cup, hoping she didn't notice me staring. I watched them through the window, memorizing the path they took.

I was shaken out of my reverie when my cell phone vibrated. I took it out and found that had a text message from my editor.

**Any new story ideas?**

I smiled to myself and text back.

**Maybe.**

I went back to _Amora_ everyday that week, but she didn't come back. _Perhaps she's not a regular._ I was a little disappointed, but I knew there was probably no chance of me meeting her again. That is, until Monday.

She came again on Monday morning. The same time. 9:25. When I saw her again, I nearly jumped in my seat. Once again, she was bundled up, but this time she was wearing a red coat with a sash that tied in the front. The little boy was holding her left hand, and again I could not see his face. I realized that I wasn't checking her left hand for the boy, but for a ring. I don't know why. _Perhaps I have a small crush on her. Yes, that's it._ I couldn't see her fingers though. The little boy's hand was in the way. She ordered the same drinks as the last time, and just like before, sang a silly song with the boy, and they both left when they received their orders.

And thus, my Monday ritual began.

I always arrived when the shop opened (9:00), just in case she happened to come early. I would wait in my corner and sip at my tea, watching people come and go. She was always so cheerful, no matter the weather. When most people growl at the rain, she laughs and seems to dance even more. I thought it she was just pretending to keep the young boy happy, but, today, the second week she showed up without him, it was pouring, and she was all smiles.

I was tempted to approach her and ask where the boy was, but, I couldn't seem to get myself to move toward her, and before I knew it, she was gone. I sighed to myself, _Maybe next week._

"Do you see that?"

"What?"

"Look! That teenage mother is back, and she has a new baby with her!"

"Really? Oh my! It makes sense why her son wasn't with her now. She probably had someone who could watch him, just in case she went into labor."

"I wonder if the new baby is a boy or girl."

"What does it matter? She's just a little whore. I bet they don't even have the same father. That's why she's covering his head with that hat and wrapped that blanket so tight around him."

_Don't kill them, Aoshi. Just breathe._ I realized that that technique would not work. I had to get away from those two old ladies before I did them bodily harm. I rose from my table and made my way to the door. As I passed the baristas, I ended up stopping myself right next to the young woman. For some reason or another, I felt this urge to put on a show for those old bats. I glanced down to the boy at her side, and held in a gasp. _Souske! She's Kaoru's nanny!_ As the woman turned to leave, she almost crashed into me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, koishi," I said. She looked up then, her eyes going wide. Before she could say anything else, I bent down and kissed her.

A/N I think that's a good place to end it. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

A./N Wow! Thanks for the reviews! You people are awesome!

_Thoughts_

This chapter is Misao's POV

(Apparently I have a thing for alternating POVs…I hope I'm not confusing anyone….)

Onward ho!

...

_Why is super sexy guy who sits in the corner booth kissing me?_ I tried to think of a reason for this to occur. Let's take a look back at what led up to this point.

I got my coffee, I turned around, crashed into tall, dark, and handsome who was standing right behind me, apologized, he called me koishi, and then he proceeded to give me the most mind blowing kiss ever.

Hmmmmmm…Aha! I've got it.

He thinks I'm someone else. _Meaning, he's taken._

How depressing.

I slowly push him back. "Ummmm…I don't think I'm..."

"Ready for public displays of affection. I know you've told me so many times, but it's been so long since we've had any time together."

_What?_

"Why don't we go for a stroll in the park. I'm sure the kids would enjoy it. What do you think, Souske?"

I was too stunned at the events taking place, that I didn't even notice when he took Souske's wrist (his hand was holding his hot chocolate) in his grasp and began to walk out the door.

_Wait a minute! He knows Souske's name? What if he's a stalker? That's probably why he hangs out here! He's been watching me, waiting for the right moment to take Souske!_

I planted my feet and tugged on Souske's other hand.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," I told the man.

Souske then spoke up. "Awwww, please Misao-san! I haven't seen Uncle Aoshi in a long time!"

_Uncle Aoshi?_

I then heard those old ladies gossiping again.

"Do you see that? The father finally showed up, and she doesn't want to go with him!"

"They must be having a lovers' quarrel."

"And right after she's had another baby!"

Apparently they didn't hear Souske's complaint, calling him uncle. When I looked into Aoshi's (hot guy finally has a name to go with his pretty face!) eyes, I realized what he was trying to do. I decided it would be a good idea to play along.

"I just think that it's too cold to go for a walk in the park. Perhaps we could go to aquarium instead."

"Yay! Fish!" cried Souske. He was louder this time, and ended up waking Kenji from his nap in the front carrier I was wearing. Kenji shook his little head back and forth and gave a small cry.

"Here, let me take your coffee and Souske and then we'll go sit down at that booth," Aoshi said as he pointed to his usual spot. I handed him my coffee cup and let go of Souske's hand. As I brought my right hand up to pat Kenji's back (my left went to cradle his bottom), the diaper bag slipped to my elbow, making me jostle my arm a bit, disturbing my ministrations of calming down Kenji.

"Here, let me take that too," Aoshi said, reaching for the bag. I handed it over, giving him a "Thank you" and a small smile. He gave the tiniest smile back. Really, it was just an upturn corner of his mouth, but hey, I'll take what I can get!

We made our way to the table, Kenji's cries increasing in volume as we moved along. When we made it to the booth, I asked Aoshi if he could get the barista to warm up a bottle for Kenji. I told him where everything was in the diaper bag, and I'm surprised he wasn't embarrassed about handling breast milk. I gave him instructions to tell the barista, and he went without complaint.

_Wow. This guy sure is something. Most guys would complain if you order them around!_

A minute later, he was back, and I had Kenji out of the carrier. Aoshi sat across from me, next to Souske, and handed me the bottle. I tested the milk on my wrist to make sure it wasn't too hot, and then proceeded to feed Kenji.

_I didn't know Kaoru had any siblings other than Yahiko, and he's definitely not related to Kenshin! _"So…..you're Souske's uncle?" I asked, making sure my voice wasn't loud enough to be heard by prying ears.

He kept his voice low also. "Not exactly. His mother is my cousin…"

"Oh! Your that Aoshi! Aoshi Shinomori! You're a writer, right? Kaoru showed me some of your work, and I have to say, you're really talented!" I knew I was blabbering, but hey! This guy writes the best samurai/ninja stories like you can't believe!

"Ummm…thank you. I must admit I have never met anyone outside of the family who has read my books. It's nice to know that someone whom I can actually believe enjoys my past time."

"What do you mean 'someone whom you can actually believe'? Don't you trust your family?"

"Of course I do, but, one's family always likes to praise you, even when what you've done is not praiseworthy."

"I suppose that's true."

The silence that followed was pleasant. Souske was happily drinking his hot chocolate and Kenji was just finishing up his bottle. Once Kenji was done, I put a burp cloth on my shoulder, placed the empty bottle on the table, raised Kenji to my shoulder, and then pat his back.

"It seems you are quite talented at what you do, Misao-san. I am sorry for being informal, but I did not hear your last name."

I waved him off. " I've had a lot of practice helping out at the orphanage. my last name's Makimachi, but plain old Misao is fine by me, Shinomori-san!"

"Then you may call me, Aoshi."

"Aoshi-sama it is!"

"Aoshi-sama?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you added -san to my name, and -san doesn't seem to fit you, coming from me, neither does chan, it's too childish, and though you are a writer, sensei doesn't suit you either. Therefore, you are Aoshi-sama!"

He just stared at me, making me blush.

"I'm sorry! I know I ramble on and on and on. I've been trying to limit the amount of words coming out of my mouth, but I can't seem to stop babbling about useless stuff, especially when I'm nervous and..."

He interrupted me. "Misao-san, it's quite alright. I must say, I rarely speak unless spoken to. So far, I've talked more with you than anyone else, aside from Kaoru."

"Really?"

he chuckled. "Really. I quite enjoy that mouth of yours." I turned even redder. _It sounds like he's referring to that kiss earlier._

"Well, um, it was nice meeting you. We really should get going now. Thank you from rescuing my reputation from further damage," I said while cleaning the table and placing Kenji back in the front pack.

"But, I though we were going to see the fish with Uncle Aoshi!" cried Souske.

"I'm sorry, Souske, but I don't have enough to pay for a trip to the aquarium today. Besides, I doubt Uncle Aoshi really wants to spend the day with us."

Aoshi spoke up. "Of course I would want to spend the day with you guys. Besides, I was the one who suggested we do something together, so I'll pay."

"Yes, you said a walk in the park, which is free. I only said the aquarium to cover up my slip when I realized you were only trying to save us from those Susie-talks-a-lots. You don't have any obligation to do anything."

"But, I want to."

I sighed. "It's pointless to argue with you, isn't it?"

"Indeed. You can't get rid of me easily."

"Funny. That's usually what I say." His mouth quirked at that.

"Shall we?"

"Alright, but we have to walk. I don't have the car seats with me. They are back at the house."

"That's fine. Would you like me to carry Kenji or hold Souske's hand along with the diaper bag?"

"Seeing as Kenji is already comfortable, I guess I should just keep him for now."

He nodded. "Alright, but if he gets heavy, just let me know and we'll switch."

"Deal."

And with that, the four of us headed out of the coffee shop, Souske between us, holding onto my left hand and Aoshi's right.

..


	5. Chapter 5

_Thoughts_

Aoshi POV

...

Chapter 5

_It's official. Monday is the best day of the week._ I was sitting in my usual spot, and she walked into the cafe with the two boys.

Ever since that fateful Monday three weeks ago, our routines have changed. Instead of her and the boys leaving after receiving their beverages, they come over and sit with me for a little while. I usually end up being with them for the rest of the morning. The first Monday after the aquarium, we ran errands for Kaoru and last week we went for a stroll in the park. It was just being with them, and I didn't mind when people would look at us as if we were an actual family. I don't think Misao paid any heed to it either. I had no idea what their plans were for today, but I knew that I was going to include myself no matter what.

"Good morning, Aoshi-sama!"

"Good morning, Uncle Aoshi!"

"Good morning, Misao, Souske. How are you two doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good, considering this little guy is calm. When I picked them up this morning, he didn't stop crying until I put him in the carrier! It's as if he knows our routine already and was ready to go!" Misao said while bouncing baby Kenji. It sounded like she was complaining, but she had a sweet smile on her face, so I knew she wasn't really upset.

"That's true, but I bet he's even more excited for what we're doing today!" Souske added.

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"We're shopping for ingredients for Thanksgiving dinner and were going to find leaves in the park to make decorations with!" he replied jumping up and down. _Thank goodness he put down his cocoa!_

"Is that so?" I said, helping the young boy settle down in the booth.

"Mmm hmmm!" Souske then turned to Misao. "Can Uncle Aoshi help us again today, Misao-san?"

"I don't know, Souske. I don't think he wants to, but I'm not the one who you should be asking. It's up to Aoshi-sama if he wants to join us or not," she replied.

Souske then turn toward me, folded his hands and made his eyes big and glossy. "Please, Uncle Aoshi? Pleeeeeeeease?" he begged.

_How can I say no to that face?_ "Aa."

"Yay!" Souske shouted.

"Souske, use an indoor voice, please," Misao reprimanded.

"Sorry, Misao-san."

"It's alright. Just try and remember your manners, okay?"

Souske nodded.

_She will definitely be a wonderful mother._

_..._

We first went to the park to find leaves for the arts and crafts project Misao had in mind. We spent about two hours there and ended up with a garbage bag full of leaves. How they plan on using them, I have no idea, but it was fun collecting them all the same.

We ended up dropping the bag of leaves off at the Himuras' home, and then we put the kids in Misao's car to go shopping. It was a bit awkward being the passenger, but I didn't want to argue with Misao about who should drive. It is her car, after all.

Since Misao had been carrying Kenji all morning, I convinced her to allow me to carry him while in the store. Souske just rode in the shopping cart. As we shopped, I noticed Misao buying extra food that was not needed for our usual Thanksgiving dinner.

"Misao-san, don't you think it's a bit much?" I asked.

"Nope!" she replied.

"Demo, Himura doesn't usually cook this much."

"Oh, it's not all for them."

"Ahhh. I see. You are shopping for your family as well. Killing two birds with one stone."

"Well, yes and no. Remember how I told I had practice taking care of babies at the orphanage? Well, it's because they are sort of my family. My parents died when I was young, so I was sent to my jiya's place to live. He runs the local orphanage, so I grew up around a lot of kids. I would see how sad and lonely they were, and I would do all I could to cheer them up. When it was finally time for me to start living on my own, I promised my jiya and the kids that I would still visit as often as I can and be there for major holidays."

"How often do you visit?"

"At least twice a week. I take Souske and Kenji with me every Friday. I do a little story time there for the young ones then. I go on Saturday too, so that I can help the older ones with their studies and act as a sort of counsellor for them."

"You truly are an amazing woman, Misao-san."

She blushed. "Thank you."

I realized then that Souske had fallen asleep, and that Misao was having trouble pushing and steering the cart. I put my hand over Misao's and stopped the cart.

"It's getting heavy. Let me take over."

"It's okay. I don't want you to have to do everything."

I shook my head at her. "It's no trouble, Misao-san. Besides, you still have to pick out the things we need. I don't have the list."

"You really are a stubborn one, aren't you?" she sighed.

"Aa. Just like someone else I know," I stared back at her.

"And you like it that way, don't you?"

"Very much."

...


	6. Chapter 6

_Thoughts_

Misao POV

...

Chapter 6

_Okay. I've made the pies, yams, stuffing, and. corn on the cob. The potatoes are boiling, so when they're done I have to mash them. And the cranberry sauce still needs to be made.  
_

As I bent down to check on the turkey, I heard someone enter the kitchen door. Thinking it was Kaoru, I said, "I already told you, I don't need your help! I would rather not have to tell the kids that there wasn't a turkey again this year due to it bursting into flames!"

"I don't recall ever causing a turkey to spontaneously combust. I think I would remember."

That definitely was not Kaoru. I jumped up and spun around, and sure enough, there was Aoshi-sama.

"I am so sorry! I thought you were..."

"Kaoru. I understand. That is her area of expertise when it comes to kitchen matters after all," he said. I swear the corner of his mouth twitched. Why won't that man just smile! It's driving me crazy!

"What brings you here?" I asked. I was in the Himura's guest house using the kitchen. The stove in my apartment decided that it would break this morning, so I called Kenshin and asked if I could use this one since it was not in use.

"Well, considering this is where I stay when I plan to stay the night at my cousin's, I think I should ask you that. Though, I am certain I already know the answer. The question is why?"

"Himura-san didn't mention to me that anyone was staying here! I am so sorry if I disturbed you, but my stove broke down and I needed to cook today's feast for the kids so I called Himura and he said that it was okay. I should have checked with Kaoru too, since obviously Himura-san didn't know you were here and..."

"Misao-san, calm down. It's alright. I only just arrived. Besides, if I was already here, I would not have minded, although, it is odd seeing you now."

"What do you mean odd?" I huffed. I wasn't dressed any different from normal. Granted, I may look a little messy, but he's definitely seen worse. I mean, come on! Being covered in cooking ingredients is way more appealing than spit up!

He raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "I don't mean to offend you. It's just that today is Thursday."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course it's Thursday! When has it ever been Thanksgiving on another day of the week!"

He just shook his head. "Misao-san. This is the first time we have seen each other when it is not Monday."

I blinked at him. _He's right!_ "Oh."

"It seems we've broken our tradition."

"So it does." after a bit of silence I realized something. _He's probably upset that I ruined his routine!_ "Are you mad? I didn't mean to see you outside of a Monday and ruin it! I knew I should have found some other place to cook! Now you're upset and I have no idea how to fix it!" By this time I was waving my arms frantically in the air.

"Misao-san..."

"What can I do? I know I can find a way to erase your memories! Just like in Men in Black!" I began to pace back and forth.

"Misao-san..."

"I'll have to find someone wearing a black suit and sunglasses..."

"Misao-san..."

"If they have that awesome looking pen, then I know they are the real thing!"

"Misao-san..."

"I wonder where they hang out on Thanksgiving..."

"MISAO!"

"Huh?" I stopped and looked up at Aoshi-sama. He seemed a little agitated. _Probably because he's been calling your name for the last few minutes and being ignored, you idiot!_

"Now that I've got your attention. I just wanted to inform you, that you haven't done anything wrong, and that I would like to keep my memory in tact, thank you."

Then, I realized something. "You called me Misao. No honorific."

Is he blushing? No, it couldn't be. Aoshi-sama is blushing! It's very light, but I could definitely see it!

He looked away and cleared his throat. "It was the only way to get your attention."

I smirked at him. "Uh-huh. You couldn't have just tapped me on the shoulder?"

He cleared his throat again. "Ummm... that is...well I..."

I smiled. "It's alright, Aoshi. I like it."

And that is how I got Aoshi to smile his first real smile.

...

Aoshi's POV

_She dropped the -sama!_ I couldn't believe it. She was okay with my little blunder, and she dropped the honorific from my name! _Note to self: This Thanksgiving, I am most thankful for this day._

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Is that your way of saying that you'll be staying here whether I like it or not so you might as well be useful to me?"

_How does she read my mind?_ I nod.

She throws her hands up and sighs. "Alright. You can make the potatoes. Do you need instructions?"

"I only have one question."

She raised one eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Chives and sour cream?"

She gives me the brightest smile and answers, "Yes!"

...

"Are you sure you don't want me to come along? I could help you get things ready." I was helping her bring the food to her car.

"No, it's alright. I'll be fine. I don't want Souske mad at me for taking away his precious Uncle Aoshi from the Thanksgiving table," she smirked.

"I can always make it up to him." I was really curious about the orphanage, but I didn't want to come out and say it. That would make me feel like I was barging into her family life, and I didn't want that. I wanted to be invited into it.

"This is a day to spend with your family, Aoshi. You really should be with them today. Besides, you can come with me to visit the kids some other time! I'm sure they'll love you!"

I smiled at her. I knew what she was trying to say. I should spend time with my family. I just really wished she was a part of it.

_Maybe someday._

She got in her car and rolled down the window. "Well, Happy Thanksgiving!"

I leaned down to her window, and I couldn't resist. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and whispered, "Happy Thanksgiving. See you Monday." Before she could reply, I turned and walked away. Hoping that she would still come to our cafe on Monday morning.

...

That night at dinner with my family, (cooked by Kenshin and his mother. Thank heavens Kaoru was preoccupied with the children!) as we went around the table saying what we were thankful for, only one thought was going through my head.

_I'm thankful for my Misao._


	7. Chapter 7

_Thoughts_

_..._

Chapter 7

Misao POV

_Oh. My. Gosh._

Aoshi kissed me.

_Oh. My Gosh._

Not to save my reputation from batty old women.

_Oh. My. Gosh._

He knows me, I mean, we're friends now, and he kissed me.

_Oh. My. Gosh!_

On the lips!_  
_

Maybe he wants to be more than friends now!

_OH. MY. GOSH!_

I stopped breathing for a few moments, then let out a loud squeal. If I could, I would have been dancing around in my car, but, seeing as that is a bit difficult to do, I opted to just wiggle in my seat.

_Super sexy man likes me!_

My little celebration was interrupted when my cellphone starting ringing. I stopped hopping in my seat and looked at the caller I.D.

_Uh Oh. It's Jiya! I'm late!_

Without even bothering to answer it, (knowing full well he was just going to give me grief) I started my car and made my way to the orphanage.

...

"Auntie Misao! You came!"

"I missed you!"

"How come you didn't come sooner?"

"You are late."

The children's hugs and welcoming comments were interrupted by my Jiya, who stood at the door, arms folded across his chest, giving me the eye.

"I'm sorry, Jiya. It took longer than expected."

"Did Kaoru try to help again?" he asked, looking a little scared.

I laughed. "No, no, Jiya. Her cousin did though."

His face blanched in terror. "Don't tell me. She's much worse, isn't she? Why would you allow someone like that to help you with one of the most important feasts for our family? What did we ever do to you?" He was in full out panic mode, rambling on and on. I let him suffer a little more, (he needed it) and then I calmed him down. Mainly because the kids were looking worried that they were going to die of food poisoning or that the turkey would suddenly burst into flames again. Last year's fiasco will forever be engraved in there minds.

"Calm down, Jiya! He's actually a great cook. It's amazing that someone with his talents is related to Kaoru-san."

"He?"

"Yes, Kaoru's cousin is a he. Now, who is going to help me bring this wonderful meal inside and eat it?" At my last statement, the kids cheered and lined up to help bring the food into the house.

...

After our feast, I read _'Heckedy Peg_' to the little ones, changing my voice according to the characters. I thought the story was fitting, considering the children were turned into food after being deceived by the witch. The kids got a little scared because of that, but when the mother came to rescue them, they were in awe of her.

"'**Let me in!' The mother called. 'I want my children back!'**

**'You can't come in,' said Heckedy Peg. 'Your feet are dirty!'**

**'Then I'll cut them off!**'" I read.

The children gasped.

"She's really going to do that to get her kids back!"

"Wow! She's amazing!"

"I want a mom like that!"

"Settle down, now. Just listen.

**The mother then went away as if to do so, but instead, the mother hid her legs behind her and crawled back to the witch's door.**"

"That's a great idea!"

"She's so smart!"

"Alright, alright. Let's continue on, okay?" The kids nodded.

"**'Let me in!' the mother called. 'I want my children back!' When Heckedy Peg looked down, she thought the mother had no feet, so she let her in.**

**The witch pointed to the table. 'Here are your children,' she said. 'If you can't guess them right the first time, I'll eat them for my supper.'**

**How would she ever guess which food was which child?**

**In despair, the mother looked in her basket. _Here are the things my children wanted, _she thought,_ and now they will never have them._**

**_'_Hurry!' said the witch. 'I'm hungry.'**

**The mother looked at the table.**

**'Speak up!' said the witch. 'My supper grows cold.'**"

"What is she going to do, Auntie Misao?"

"Will the children be okay?" All the kids had worried looks.

"What do you think she's going to do?" I asked them.

Keisuke jumped up and said, "Maybe she'll give the witch the food her kids wanted and the witch will change the kids back as a thank you!"

I laughed at that. "Maybe, let's see what she does:

**Suddenly, the mother knew what to do. Taking the things from her basket, she said, 'I know my children by what they want.'**

**'Bread wants butter. That's Monday.**

**Pie wants knife. That's Tuesday.**

**Milk wants pitcher. That's Wednesday.**

**Porridge wants honey. That's Thursday.**

**Fish wants salt. That's Friday.**

**Cheese wants crackers. That's Saturday.**

**And roast rib wants egg pudding. That's Sunday.'**

**Quick as a wink, the children turned back into themselves. They hugged and kissed their mother than hugged and kissed each other.**

**Jumping on her feet, the mother cried, 'I've got my children back, Heckedy Peg. Now You'll be sorry you ever took them!'**

**She chased the witch around the hut, out of the woods, across the field, through the town and onto the bridge. And Heckedy Peg jumped off the bridge and was never seen again.**

The end."

"Why wasn't she seen again? Did she die?" asked Sakura.

"Of course she did, dummy! Didn't you know that all witches melt when they get wet?" said Ichiro.

"Now, now, we don't know that for sure. All we know is that she never bothered anyone ever again," I said, placating the two. "Oh goodness! Look at the time! You kids need to be getting to bed. Go brush your teeth."

All the kids groaned at that. The older ones then helped the little ones get ready for bed. I went to find Jiya. He was sitting in his office looking over some papers.

"What's all that?" I guess my question startled him, because he bolted upright and began to shuffle the papers into one of the drawers.

"it's nothing, my pretty Misao. Just some old papers that I found."

"Uh huh. I'm not buying it, but I'll let it slide for today." He seemed relieved at that.

"I take it your leaving then?"

"Yeah. It's getting late. I have some things that need to be taken care of this week-end, so I probably won't see you until next Friday."

He nodded. "That sounds good. I'll let the children know to expect you then."

Jiya looked so worn down. I couldn't help but want to comfort him somehow. "You know, I don't just come here for them."

He looked up. "No?"

I went and gave him a hug. "Nope. I just use them as an excuse to check up on you. I didn't want you to think that I was some kind of worrying mother hen."

He hugged me back and laughed. "It's nice to know you care for your crazy _old_ grandfather."

I didn't miss the emphasis he put on the word 'old'.

I hugged him tighter.

...

A/N Heckedy Peg is an actual children's book that I loved when I was little. It's based off of an old 16th century game, or something like that.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thoughts_

_..._

Chapter

Aoshi POV

**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

_What the?_ I woke up to the sound of someone pounding on the bedroom door. I looked groggily at the clock and saw that if was 5:30 a.m.

_ Who is banging on my door this early in the morning? _

_What if it's a family emergency?_

I sprung out of bed and yanked open the bedroom door.

"Misao? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," she said, entering the room. "I'm sorry for waking you up like this, but I couldn't sleep because of that kiss this afternoon, well, yesterday afternoon, and it's been driving me crazy!" She ended her rant by plopping down on the bed, my eyes never leaving her form.

_Nice going, Aoshi. You blew it! She hates you now._

I took a step toward her. "If you're upset, I am truly sorry. It was never my intention to hurt you in any way."

"It's not that, it's just..." she looked down at her hands, which she began fumbling in her lap.

_There's still hope!_

I sat down beside her, and placed my hand over hers, making me see how tiny they were. "What is it?" I asked, trying to get her to look at me. Her gazed locked with mine.

"I need to know how you feel about me. If we're just friends or..." when she cut herself off, she looked away.

_It's now or never._

"Misao," I called softly, causing her to look back at me. "I think I'm in love with you."

Her eyes widened at my confession. _Please don't reject me. Please don't reject me._

I think she saw the pleading look in my eyes, for her eyes softened. "I think I'm in love with you too," she whispered.

_Arigatou, Kami-sama!_

I definitely was not going to miss this chance. I swooped down and captured her lips with mine, both of our eyes closing. I knew we weren't ready for anything too intimate, so I kept it light, but still giving her all the love I had with my kiss. She was definitely returning it whole-heartily. Her arms had found their way around my neck, and mine to her tiny waist. We broke apart slowly, not wanting to stop, but needing to breathe. Neither of us loosened our hold.

_..._

"Soooo..."

"Soooo...what, Kaoru?"

"Why was my nanny leaving the guest house at eight thirty this morning?" she asked with a smirk.

"That depends. Why were you coming back from the appliance store with a new microwave at eight-thirty this morning?" I shot back, taking a sip of my tea.

"Touche."

"I thought so."

"I won't tell anyone if you don't," she says while leaning against the counter.

I sighed. She would pester me as long as it took to get me to crack. I might as well tell her. "She visited me early this morning because we had something to discuss."

"And that would be?"

"My courting her."

"WHAT? How do you even know her enough to want to court her? I mean, I really wanted this to happen and all, but how did you even meet her?"

"The coffee shop."

"Amora?"

I nodded, staring down at the cup between my hands.

"It figures. When?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I first saw her that day you called and I had broken my teapot."

"Really? That long?"

"Well...I didn't talk to her then. I only saw her. Souske was with her, but I didn't realize it was him. She was blocking my view of him."

"When did you finally talk to her?"

"A few weeks Later."

"What took you so long?"

"You know me, Kaoru. I don't open up well with people, aside from yourself."

"So, what happened that caused you to approach her?" She finally moved away from the counter and sat down in the stool next to mine.

I sighed, taking a sip from my now luke-warm tea. "Don't you need to tend to your children?" I asked.

She waved me off. "Nah, Kenshin can handle them for a little while. He's been wanting to have a 'daddy-day' with them. That doesn't get you out of answering me, mister!" she says, pointing a finger at me with her last statement.

"Some old ladies were gossiping about her, it was after you had Kenji, and I couldn't take it. So, I walked up to her. It was then that I realized it was Souske with her, so naturally, I knew the new baby was Kenji."

"So you introduced yourself and became her friend?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Something like that," I muttered.

"Aoshi, what did you do?" she asked, looking suspicious.

"I sort of kissed her."

"You kissed her! On the cheek?"

I shook my head.

"On the mouth! Why?"

"Well those old bats were talking about how she looked like a young mother who was making babies and couldn't keep a man with her, so I had to do something!" I defended.

"So you made out with her?"

"I acted as if I was her significant other. It stopped Chatty Cathy and Susie-talks-a-lot from tarnishing her reputation even further."

"I can't believe Misao even allowed that! I thought for sure she would have smacked you!"

"Believe me, she probably would have if she didn't have the kids with her, but Souske recognized me and called my name, so she realized what I was trying to do then. She played along with it."

"That's good. So, how long have you been seeing each other?" Kaoru had moved to rest her head on her left hand.

"We've been meeting every Monday since then. I helped with some of the errands or we just took the kids to some place like the park."

She shot up. "That's it?"

I took my cup of tea back in my hands. "Well, we saw each other yesterday, and I sort of kissed her again..."

"Way to go! Did she respond?" There was excitement gleaming in her eyes.

"I didn't really give her a chance to. I was afraid she would reject me," I replied, staring into my cup. Kaoru's eyes had softened as she looked at me. "But, she came back this morning, and we talked."

"So?"

"Now I am officially going to court her."

Kaoru squealed in delight.

"This is so exciting! You're finally dating!"

"You're acting like a mother whose child is going on their first date," I said, glaring.

"Well excuse me for being overjoyed that my cousin who never interacts with people has found love. I think it is a momentous occasion,' she huffed.

My eyes softened when I looked at her. "Thank you, Kaoru, for caring."

She gave me a bright smile. "That's what family is for."

"So...about the microwave..."

"Oh...yeah...don't tell Kenshin, but I tried to reheat some leftovers, and the microwave just suddenly burst into flames! I swear, the kitchen is full of things that spontaneously combust! I had to replace it before he woke up this morning."

I chuckled and shook my head. _That's our Kaoru._

...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** Thanks to all who reviewed! I know I know, the last chapter was short and ended a little awkward, but I was reaaaaaaaallllllly busy and wanted to update for you guys as soon as possible! It felt like a filler chapter, so that is what I am leaving it as. ;)

~Enjoy~

_Thoughts_

_..._

Misao POV

Chapter 9

"So who is he?"

_Figures, right when I walk through the door, Jiya is there._

"Who is who?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You know very well to whom I am referring, Misao! This man you claim to be Kaoru's cousin! Honestly! You were late for our Thanksgiving meal because you were flitting about with a boy! Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you have someone, I just wished you would have told me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Calm down, Jiya. His name is Aoshi Shinomori and he _is_ Kaoru's cousin. And I wasn't flitting about! I really was cooking and he showed up to help."

"I don't believe you."

"I started cooking a little late because I had forgotten to buy something and had to run by the store. Besides, the turkey was bigger than usual, so that took a little longer to cook as well."

Jiya waved one of his hands that were folded across his chest. "Not that. There is no possible way that man is related to Kaoru! No one died last night, from food poisoning or otherwise!"

I sighed. "Jiya, he really is Kaoru's cousin. They even kind of resemble each other. If you want, I'll ask if they'll do a blood test to prove to you that they are related."

His eyes lit up. "Really? You'd do that?"

"No."

"How cruel you are to me!" he sighed dramatically. "I guess I shall just have to take your word for it." He then turned and went into his office.

"Hold it!" I yelled.

He stopped mid-step and turned his head towards me.

"What do you think you are doing?" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot.

"Paperwork, of course!" he responded with an overly bright smile.

I put my hands on my hips. "Since when do you do paperwork on Friday?"

"Since today."

"I don't think so, Jiya. There is no way I am allowing to use your connections to spy on Aoshi!"

"Aoshi, is it? You two must be very close. I really must find all I can about him."

"Why?"

"To protect you, of course!"

"Jiya, you know I can handle myself. Besides, if you really want to meet him, just ask."

"Alright. Can I meet this Aoshi Shinomori?"

"Maybe."

"Misao!" He whined. "You really are too cruel."

I sighed. "You'll meet him, someday, Jiya. But I really want to make sure that you won't scare him off."

"So you are dating! Since when?"

"This morning."

"Come into my office. There are some things we need to discuss." He stated seriously.

I rolled my eyes. _That's Jiya's way of saying, 'Okay, spill.'_

_..._

After getting the third degree by Jiya, I hung out with the kids for a little while and then decided to take a walk in the park. I really needed the fresh air. I strolled down the path and took a seat on a bench that looked towards the pond. I don't know how long I sat there, but I was starting to get chilly when I felt something heavy fall on my shoulders. I looked up and smiled.

"Aoshi," I breathed. He gave me the tiniest smile back and sat down beside me. "What brings you here?"

"I was taking a walk to get some fresh air, and I saw you. You looked cold. How long have you been out here?"

"What time is it?" I asked. He looked at his watch.

"11:38."

"Then I have been here for almost an hour."

"You must be freezing." He then put his left arm around my shoulders. I snuggled closer, enjoying the warmth coming from him.

"Not anymore."

...

The two of us decided to go out and have lunch together. We talked about our mornings. It turns out, Kaoru had the same talk with Aoshi that I had with Jiya. That's good news for me. At least she won't ask me to tell the whole story. Well, maybe. It is Kaoru after all, and she loves to hear both sides of everything. Suddenly, I'm not looking forward to going to work...

After our mini-date, we parted ways. Aoshi had to work on his upcoming novel (which he promised I would be the first one to read it), and I needed to do some chores at my apartment. Dishes and laundry tend to pile up if you ignore them for two weeks. It's a shame I can't just snap my fingers and say 'be clean!' and everything sparkles. *Sigh* Oh well.

Aoshi walked me to the front of my apartment building, which happens to be three blocks from his. Go figure! He kissed me goodbye and whispered, "See you on Monday." He waited until I was inside the building before he turned around and left.

_I can't wait until Monday._

...

Monday morning came, and yes, Kaoru did make me spill my side of the story. This was sort of routine, Kaoru and myself talking about our week-ends, but, there was a change this Monday morning. Instead of meeting Aoshi at the cafe, he was waiting for me outside of the Himura's mansion.

"Uncle Aoshi!" Souske cried as he launched himself at his uncle. Kenji was already in the front carrier I was wearing, asleep as usual.

"Well this is a surprise. I thought we wouldn't see you until the cafe," I stated while walking down the steps.

"I couldn't wait that long," he replied, his hand on Souske's shoulder, causing the boy to lean into his side. "Shall we be off?" he asked, reaching out towards me. I smiled and gave him my hand, his large one encasing my small one.

"Let's."

...

When we arrived at the coffee shop, Aoshi told me to take a seat in his usual booth and that he would order for us. I tried to fight him, telling him I didn't want him to waste his money on me, but he insisted.

"How do you know what I want?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"A tall vanilla chai tea with just a hint of cinnamon and a small hot chocolate for Souske," he smirked.

"Aha! That proves that you were stalking me!"

"On the contrary, your sweet voice was carried towards me so that I could hear your every word."

That was his polite way of saying, 'You have a big mouth and the whole world could hear you loud and clear.'

I huffed and crossed my arms. "You and your way with words," I muttered. He gave me a tiny smile and shooed me away. He kept Souske with him so that he could help carry his drink.

I went and sat down at our usual booth and took out a pre-made bottle for Kenji, (he had woken up just before we entered the shop). As I fed Kenji, my oh _so favorite_ couple of ladies (note the sarcasm) sat in the booth in front of me.

"Did you see that? They came in together today! It seems he finally decided to step in and be a man."

"He probably got tired of her nagging him. I bet he's only doing it to shut her up."

"I don't know about that. It seems more likely that he finally decided to grow up and take responsibility. I mean, look at him! He's so handsome, any woman would sell their soul just to bed him! He's probably trying to get rid of his 'fan girls.' That's what they call them now-a-days."

The other woman nodded in agreement. "Yes, that does seem more likely. Although him being tied down with children doesn't seem likely to stop loose women. They might go after him even more, seeing a sentimental side to him. I just don't understand what he sees in such a young twit. He could definitely do better."

"Misao? Are you alright?" I looked up to my right and caught Aoshi's worried gaze. As I listened to those old ladies who talk like teenagers in the hallway, I had tensed up.

I sighed and placed the now empty bottle on the table. "I'm fine. I just don't like hearing all the gossip."

Aoshi nodded and handed me my tea. "Is it about you again?" he asked, helping Souske in his seat.

I lifted Kenji to my shoulder to burp him, and turned my head into his little back.

"What is it?" Aoshi's voice was laced with concern.

"They were talking about you," I whispered. "I just...I just..."

Aoshi knelt next to my seat. "Misao. Don't let it get to you. No matter what they say, they can't hurt us. They don't know what they speak of."

I nodded, but my eyes were watering. "I just don't want your name to be ruined because of me," I whispered.

"You could only make my name better.," he replied.

"Are you okay, Misao-san?" Souske asked with a frown.

I looked up at him and laughed. He just looked too cute with his brows creased together. "I'm fine, Souske-chan. I'm just a little hurt right now."

His eyes lit up as if he just came up with a brilliant idea. "I know! Uncle Aoshi should kiss it and make it better! Where does it hurt?"

I chuckled. "My body doesn't hurt, but my heart does a little."

Souske had a puzzled look on his face. "How can he kiss your heart? It's inside of you."

"I know how," Aoshi said. He leaned up and gave me a short, sweet kiss on my lips, making me relax instantly. "There. All better," he said, smirking.

"Good idea, Uncle Aoshi! That's how daddy helps mommy when she's upset too!" Souske cheered. "Misao-san, whenever you need him, just tell Uncle Aoshi and he'll be there, just like he's there for me and Kenji and mommy and daddy!"

I smiled. "I guess he's going to be with me all the time then," I whispered.

Aoshi chuckled. "I wouldn't mind, if it makes you feel better."

"Only if you kiss me."

He leaned his forehead on mine and gave a small smile. "Of course."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** Oh my gosh! I know I know...it's been a while, but things are pretty hectic here in the Pacific Northwest. First of all, where I live is near sea level, so it's rare for us to get snow. It happens maybe once every two or three years? Well, it's been snowing, the roads are icy, and my power went out for a little while! It's back now, though. Yayness! Oh, and my sister found out she's pregnant again! (That makes number 5 for her and her husband =)) I'm going to be an aunt for the ninth time! Yay! I really hope it's a girl. I only have two nieces, one is almost sixteen and the other is ten. I miss baby girls. They're fun to dress up =)

I know, I'm rambling, but I'm excited! *Ahem* sorry.

~Enjoy~

_Thoughts_

_..._

Aoshi POV

Chapter 10

_I can't believe this. Christmas is one week away, and I haven't found a gift for Misao!_ I sighed. I was wandering through the park, taking a short break from writing my newest novel, when I realized, that I didn't have a clue as to what to give Misao for Christmas. I had already purchased gifts for Kaoru and her family, as well as the kids at the orphanage (which Misao does not know about. She was rambling to me a few weeks ago about what each kid wanted and how she couldn't afford it all, so I made a mental note and bought everything.)

_I don't know her size, so I can't buy her clothes. Even if I did, that would be a little awkward. _

_ A gift card is impersonal. _

_She doesn't wear any jewelry or make-up. Nothing could enhance her natural beauty anyway, she's already perfect. Although, maybe a bit if shine on her left hand...No, no...it's too soon._

I sighed. This was going to be difficult.

...

"So, Aoshi. Did you find a present for Misao?" Kaoru asked. We hadn't seen each other for almost two weeks, so she called me up and asked if I wanted to have lunch with her. I agreed, so here we are, at a small restaurant in her office building.

I shook my head. "I can't seem to find the perfect gift. Nothing screams 'Misao!' at me. Do you have any ideas?"

"Sorry, buddy. That's one thing you'll have to figure out on your own. Kenshin and I are giving her a bonus as a gift. We couldn't really think of anything either, but we know she could really use the money. I wish we could give her something more personal, to show her that we really think of her as part of our family, but, no matter what we would buy her, we know she would rant about how the money spent on that gift could have been used for something else, like bills. We've even offered to pay her rent and get her a new car, but she wouldn't hear of it. She'd rather earn those luxuries through work. This is the only way we can get her take without making her feel that she is some charity case."

I nodded. "I know what I want to give her, but I don't think it's appropriate at the moment," I said quietly.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "It's not something that my children can't see or hear about, is it? Aoshi! I didn't think you had those kinds of thoughts running through your mind!" she teased, stuffing a fork full of salad in her mouth.

I glared at her. "It's nothing like that, Kaoru. As I recall, you are the one who always finds a way to make clean statements into obscene ones."

Kaoru laughed. That is true. So, what do you want to give her?"

"I'm not revealing that information, especially to you," I replied, taking a sip of my tea.

Kaoru smiled. "No matter. I have an idea any way."

I shook my head at her. "You can't coax me into telling you by you trying to guess."

Once we finished our meal and paid the bill, I walked Kaoru to the elevator that led to her office. Before she got on, she turned to me and said,

"By the way. The way I've seen you two act with each other, I don't think it's too soon." My eyes widened. _She knows!_ As the doors closed, I could hear her giggling.

...

_Okay. Now which one would Misao like? Hmmm...that one is too gaudy...that one is too plain...and that one looks like costume jewelry._

I stood in front of the cases of rings, trying to pick one that suited Misao. Many of them, I could tell, she would get on my case about how expensive it was, although money is no object to me. I know she would like something simple, but I wanted to show her that I would give her anything she desired by getting a more expensive stone. I stood there in my dilemma for almost an hour until I finally saw it. I looked up to the jeweler and pointed to the one I had chosen. "I'll take that one."

As I walked out of the jewelry store, I heard someone call my name. Turning towards the voice, I saw my doctor, Megumi Takani.

"I thought it was you! There's no mistaking your figure."

"Hello, Megumi-sensei."

"Oh, don't give me that! You know I only like to hear sensei at the office. It's a bit awkward to hear it on the street. It's been so long since you last came to see me."

I nodded. "It has been quite some time, hasn't it. I haven't really had any stress that needed releasing, until today that is."

"Oh? Well then I suggest you stop by as soon as possible. Maybe I can help you out."

"That sounds good. Are you free sometime today?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm just taking my lunch break, so we could do it now."

I smirked. "How much to you charge for using your free time?"

She laughed. "For you, Aoshi, it's on the house."


	11. Chapter 11

~Enjoy~

_Thoughts/Conversation from Last Chap.  
_

_..._

Misao POV

Chapter 11

I was walking home from the grocery store when I spotted Aoshi coming out of a jewelry shop. As I took a step toward him, I heard a woman call his name. I decided to wait in the alley nearby, wanting to find out who she was.

_"Hello, Megumi-sensei."_

_"Oh, don't give me that! You know I only like to hear sensei at the office. It's a bit awkward to hear it on the street. It's been so long since you last came to see me."_

_I nodded. "It has been quite some time, hasn't it. I haven't really had any stress that needed releasing, until today that is."_

_"Oh? Well then I suggest you stop by as soon as possible. Maybe I can help you out."_

_"That sounds good. Are you free sometime today?"_

_"As a matter of fact, I'm just taking my lunch break, so we could do it now."_

_I smirked. "How much do you charge for using your free time?"_

_She laughed. "For you, Aoshi, it's on the house."_

Apparently He's known her for quite sometime. It's obvious a beautiful woman like that would be a good _stress reliever_ for...for...you know. I just never thought Aoshi would do such a thing! And to think, other people pay her for her...her... _services_. Her office is more like a hotel room I bet!

_I think I'm going to be sick._

I heard their footsteps headed in my direction, but I had no place to hide, the end of the alley was a brick wall. I decided it was best to just continue on my way, hoping he wouldn't notice me.

"Misao? What are you doing here?"

_Shoot. Keep it together, Misao._

"Aoshi-sama! I didn't see you there! I was just on my way home from the store. A girl needs to eat, you know."

He looked confused. "Aoshi-sama? Misao, why did you...?"

"It was an accident," I interrupted, looking at the ground. It really wasn't. I just had to find some way to distance myself from him, even just a little. He didn't seem to take well to it, but let it slide.

"Here, let me take your bags for you and I'll walk you home," he said, reaching for my groceries.

I yanked them back. "No!" I shouted, startling him and his companion. "I-I mean, it's okay. I don't want to intrude on your outing with your friend. I'll talk to you later." Without giving him time to respond, I ran from them.

...

When I made it back to my apartment, I sank down on the floor and cried. I don't know how long I sat there, but I didn't move until my phone rang. I dried my eyes and looked at the caller ID. Seeing that it was Kaoru, I composed myself as best as I could before answering. I didn't want her to know that I was depressed at the moment.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Misao! I know today is Saturday, and it's your day off, but I was hoping that you could come over and watch the boys for me. Kenshin's parents had to bail out on sitting tonight because they got snowed in at their house out in Sequim. Tonight's the annual Charity Ball, and we have to make an appearance. Please please please can you help us?"

"You know, you sure do ramble on when you're desperate, Kaoru."

"Misao!" she whined. I shook my head.

"Of course I'll help! When do you need me?"

"Can you be here in an hour?"

"Yup. No prob! See you then!"

"Thank you so much! You are a life saver!"

"Which kind? The cherry flavored gummi ones are the best, you know."

"Ha ha. Very funny. Just for that, you're the hard candy, lime flavored."

"Noooo! Those are the worst!"

"Hahaha. All right, see you in an hour."

"I'll be there!"

I hung up the phone and sighed. _At least I'll have something to distract me._

...

I arrived at the estate at five. Kaoru opened the door, already dressed in her midnight blue evening gown, squeezed me tight, and kept saying "Thank you thank you thank you!" Kenshin finally stepped in, looking dashing in his tuxedo, pulling her off of me, stating, "I think Misao-dono needs some air, Koishii."

Souske was in the den, sitting at the coffee table, eating pizza, and watching 'Detective Conan'. Kenji was in the baby swing next to the couch.

"I'm not sure when we'll be home, but I'm hoping it's not going to be too late. You already know where things are and when their bed time is, so I don't need to give you the run down." Kaoru then went and bent down over Souske, hugging him and giving him a kiss on his head.

"Souske, be good and help Misao-san when she needs it, okay?" She released him and went to give Kenji a kiss. Kenshin kissed each of his boys as well.

Before they left, Kenshin added, "If they is anything you need, just give us a call. I'll have my phone on me at all times."

I waved them off. "I know the drill. I'm with your kids Monday through Friday, aren't I? What makes the week-end so different?"

They laughed. "We know. It's just reassuring for us to go through the steps."

"I understand. Now go! Have fun!"

After I heard the door close, I sat down by Souske and watched the show.

...

Two episodes of Conan and five games of Candyland later, it was time to put the boys to bed. Kenji was already asleep when I took him to his room. After placing him in the crib and tucking him in, I went into Souske's room to read him a bedtime story.

"Misao-san, what's the matter?" he asked, interrupting my reading of 'The Mitten'.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" I replied, startled that he sensed something.

"It's just, you seem like you're trying to be happy, but you're really not."

_For a four-year-old, this kid is pretty observant. He definitely gets it from his father._

"Listen, Souske. It's a little complicated. I just need a little time to think about some things, so you don't need to be concerned, okay?"

"I bet Aoshi can make it better!"

I almost jumped at his statement. _He doesn't know Aoshi is the problem. Keep it cool. You don't want to ruin his image of his uncle._

"I'm not so sure about that. I think I need to do this on my own. Do you understand?"

"I guess so. Can we finish the story?"

I smiled. "You bet."

...

An hour after the boys were asleep in their beds, Kenshin and Kaoru came home, Aoshi coming in behind them.

"Why are you guys back so soon?" I asked, ignoring Aoshi.

"There's a snowstorm headed our way. The roads are already starting to get icy, so I don't think it's a good idea for you or Aoshi to drive home," Kaoru answered, shaking snow from her coat.

"But...but...I don't have anything here! Clothes or toothbrush or hairbrush!" Trying to think of any way to get out of staying here with Aoshi.

Kaoru just brushed them off. "It's alright, Misao. You can borrow some of my things."

"I don't want to impose..."

Kaoru was getting upset. "Misao, I don't want to risk your safety! You are staying in our guest house, no buts!" Kenshin agreed with her. "I think it best as well, Misao-dono. You are like family to us, that you are."

I sighed. There no way I was going to win this fight, so I gave in. _Just suck it up, Misao. At least he won't be staying the guest house with you._

"Our extra rooms here are being remodeled at the moment, so Aoshi will be staying there as well," Kaoru said.

_Dang it! _

But, Kaoru, isn't that weird? A man and woman sharing a guest house?"

"Well, you guys are a couple, right? I don't see a problem."

_I'm not going to win this one either._

"I suppose not."

"Great! Let me just get you some clothes and then you two can get over there! Kenshin, you can check on the boys."

With that, the two of them went upstairs, leaving me in the foyer with Aoshi.

"Misao, if you're really not comfortable sharing the place with me, I'll find somewhere else to sleep tonight," Aoshi asked with a look of concern.

I didn't bother to even look at him. "It's fine. I don't want to give them any trouble."

He was staring at me, trying to get me to look at him. "Is there something wrong? Is it something I've done?"

I ignored him. Just before he was about to speak again, Kaoru showed up with a bag.

"Here you go! I know they might be a little big on you, but it'll have to do. Have a good night, you two!" She gave each of us a hug, then walked us to the door, closing and locking it behind us. The wind was blowing hard, causing the snow to feel like ice pellets. We both ran to the guest house, not wanting to be outside for long. When we got inside, Aoshi locked the door behind us and turned on the lights. I took off my coat, hanging it on one of the hooks by the door, and went straight to the bathroom to change. When I came out, Aoshi was already dressed and sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Aoshi-sama." I headed towards the bedroom, forcing myself to walk instead of run. Aoshi rose from the couch and stepped in front of me. I refused to look at him.

"Misao. What's going on? Why are you adding that honorific to my name?"

My emotions were getting the best of me, and I couldn't help but say, "What's wrong with that honorific? Or is it that you prefer sensei?"

"What do mean?"

"Oh that's right. You prefer to call _other_ people that, right?" I said bitterly.

"Misao, what has gotten into you? Why won't you even look at me?" he pleaded.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. "I saw you outside the jewelry store, with that woman today and I heard the entire conversation! I heard how she can help you relieve your...your...your _stress_!" Just then, the power went out, leaving us in total darkness. Lucky for me, he couldn't see the tears streaming down my face

"Misao, you've misunderstood," he said. I heard him taking a step towards me.

"I don't see how I could have. I think you were right in choosing her."

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious you were going to ask her to marry you. I mean, you two were standing outside a jewelry shop. You probably were picking out rings. By the way, she really is beautiful. She's perfect for you."

Just then, I felt Aoshi grab me a crush me to him.

"Misao, my Misao, you really are so simple-minded sometimes."

I tried to push him away, but his grip only tightened. "Hey! Don't make fun of me! What else was I supposed to think when I see you talking with such a gorgeous woman who I could never compare to!"

"You're wrong. _She_ can't compare to _you_, Misao. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

I wriggled and he loosened his hold a bit. I took that opportunity to smack him on the chest."Don't you try and flatter me, mister! If she's not your fiancee, who is she?"

"She's my therapist," he answered simply.

"Come again?"

"Megumi Takani is my therapist. I started seeing her after my parents died seven years ago. I only see her every now and then when I'm feeling stressed and need to vent out my frustrations. Usually it's related to my writing."

"Really?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Really," he replied.

" I know that you haven't had any problems lately with your latest novel, so what are you stressed out about?"

He sighed and placed his head on mine, his lips brushing against my hair. "I'm a little nervous about asking a certain question to a certain girl. I'm scared that she might not give me the answer I want, no, the answer I need." He then held me just a little closer.

"Well, I don't see how a therapist can help you there. All your fears will go away once you learn her answer, no matter what she says."

"You're right," he replied, his voice rumbling through his chest. Then he whispered, "Misao, will you marry me?"

Time stopped. I couldn't breathe. _Is this for real?_ "Wh-what?"

"Will you marry me?" he said a little louder this time. "Please, don't ask me to say it again. I don't think I'll have the courage."

"You better not be messing with me..."

"I would never do that to you, Misao. Please, just...just answer me."

"Oh, Aoshi. Of course I'll marry you!"

He held me even tighter, if that were possible. "Thank you, so much. I love you," he said quietly, his voice cracking just slightly. He pulled back and took a small jewelry box out of his pocket. He opened it and slid the ring on my finger. "I guess you won't be able to see what it looks like until tomorrow morning. I really wanted to see your face when I asked, but I couldn't help myself."

"As long as it's from you, I don't care what it looks like. It could be made of plastic and have a sticker jewel on it for all I care!"

He chuckled. "I can assure you, it is made of neither of those materials."

"By the way, 'thank you' is kind of a strange response to someone who agrees to marry you."

"Oh? Do you know a better one?"

I pulled down his head and kissed him full on the mouth. When we parted, panting for air, he said, "You're right. That is a more appropriate response. I shall give you my thanks again." and then he kissed me once more.

...

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of hot cocoa and eggs. Apparently Aoshi was cooking breakfast.

_Does that mean the power is back on?_

I got out of bed and walked into the living room. Aoshi was placing two plates food on the coffee table and looked up when he heard my footsteps on the wooden floor.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, giving me a smile. I don't mean one of his 'twitch of the corner of the mouth' smiles. I mean, a full on smile! From Aoshi!

I blushed. "G-good morning. Is the power back on already?"

"I'm afraid not. I made breakfast in the fireplace. It was a little tricky, but I managed not to burn anything." I walked over and sat down next to him in front of the coffee table. He leaned down and gave me a short, sweet kiss. "You really are beautiful, you know that?" he said, gazing into my eyes. I couldn't help but blush.

"Thank you. You're not so bad to look at yourself." he smiled at that.

"Do you like it?"

"I haven't even taken a bite yet. I can't tell you if I like it."

He chuckled. "Not the food. Your ring," he said, taking my left hand and raising it up.

I gasped. I had completely forgotten about that! I looked at my hand and gazed upon my ring for the first time. It was a simple band made of white gold with a one carat emerald in the center and two small white diamonds on either side.

I had tears in my eyes. "It's beautiful, Aoshi."

"It's not too small, I hope."

I shook my head. "It's perfect," I whispered.

He raised my hand and kissed my knuckles. "Just like you."

...

**A/N **Sequim is a real city in Western Washington. It's near (or part of) Quileute territory and La Push, which is maybe an hour from Port Angeles? I'm not really sure. Just thought those of you who don't live in this state might like to know where it's located, even though I am terrible about describing directions. It's about an hour and forty-five minute drive from where I live, and one of my sisters lives there. It's beautiful when it snows. It has an awesome view of the Olympic Mountains.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** Oh my goodness! I know it's been a while, but things just kept coming at me one after the other. Work, power outages, and the internet going down! I had this chapter finished, but I just couldn't post it. Sorry guys!

Now, sit back and enjoy the final chapter!

Aoshi POV

...

Chapter 12

I am the happiest man in the world right now. Misao said yes!

She said yes!

To me!

My aunt and uncle always said that no woman would want me because I'm too introverted and intimidating. Well, I proved them wrong! Misao accepts me for who I am, as I do her. She is my opposite, outgoing, loud, and cheerful. Yet, she also has those rare moments of peace, where she just sits in silence and takes in everything around her. It is all these things that draw me to her, and soon, she will be with me always. Then I shall never fear of losing the light that she shines.

I am very fortune to have met such a wonderful woman, but I am even more fortune to be able to call her my own.

...

Christmas day is finally here. I spent Christmas eve with Kaoru and her family as I do every year. They then spend Christmas day with the Himura family. They always invite me along, but I feel a little awkward, seeing as the only people I know are Himura's parents. I usually end up alone in my apartment, either writing or reading.

This year, it's different.

This year, I'm sharing it with someone special.

She just doesn't know it yet.

...

I had called Okina ahead of time, asking if it was alright if I made a surprise visit to Misao. He seemed a little upset about something when I first introduced myself on the phone. After a little prodding, he ranted a little on etiquette for marriage proposals. I assured him I was planning to ask his permission first, but due to some events that occurred, it was necessary for me to skip the formality. He seemed to concede with that, and agreed with my surprise visit to Misao, making me promise to meet him first.

So now, I'm standing in front of the orphanage doors, my sacks of presents for the children sitting at my feet, waiting for someone to answer my knock. After a minute or so, an elderly gentleman who is just a little shorter than myself opens the door.

"Excuse me, are you Okina-san?" I ask.

He opens the door wider and smiles. "Yes I am, good sir! And you must be Aoshi-san!"

I nod.

Misao has mentioned you, but that girl does not like to dish the dirt! She's tells me it's private and that I shouldn't pry, but she is my only grandchild after all. Her keeping secrets from me just makes me worry more than I should. I know she means no harm and all, and you seem a decent fellow, I just want to know that she's in good hands. Oh, I'm sorry! It's cold out here! Come in! Come in! My pretty Misao would kill me if she finds out I let you freeze to death!"

"Aa." I pick up the sacks of toys and follow Okina inside.

"Misao is in the main room with the children reading them a Christmas story of some kind. She should be finishing up soon."

He leads me to the main room, and just as we enter, Misao is stating, "The end." As the children applaud and thank Misao for the story, I look around the room. I notice how there is no wrapping paper lying around, or any toys or books for that matter. It seems no one received any gifts this year. I'm definitely changing that.

Misao rises from her seat and comes over to me. "Aoshi! What are you doing here?"

The children are watching us. I can tell they are wondering who I am. I look at Misao and give her a tiny smile. Then I look back at the children and squat down.

"Well, Santa asked me to stop by and apologize that he was unable to visit last night. You see, he got caught in a storm, and he had to stay the night at my house. He said this was the last place he needed to visit, but he wouldn't make it. So, he asked me to bring you your gifts today."

One little boy, who I can tell was still unsure about Santa's existence asked, "How come he didn't come here himself today?"

"He had to make it back to the North Pole by midnight last night, otherwise the reindeer wouldn't be able to get him home."

"Oh. I get it. They can only fly on Christmas eve, right?"

I nodded. "That's exactly right. Now, what's your name?"

"Ichiro."

I dug in my sack and found the present with his name on it.

"Here you are. Now, who's next?"

...

After all the children, and Okina, received and opened their presents, we ate lunch. After that, I surprised them with a bus I had rented for a trip to the mall where the kids, with Misao's help, could choose some new clothes and shoes. Once the shopping was done, we all went ice skating at a rink I had rented out for the occasion. As the kids glided and slid across the ice, Misao skated around with me, both of us keeping an eye out for the children who needed help.

"You really didn't have to do all of this, Aoshi," Misao said, leaning her head on my arm.

"But I wanted to."

"Thank you, so much. Seeing all of them this happy and having fun, you don't know how much it means to me."

"From the smile on your face, I think I have a pretty good guess," I replied.

"I love you," she sighed.

I bent and whispered in her ear, "I love you too," and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and snuggled even more into my arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift for Christmas, although, in my defense, I did get you one, I just gave it to you early."

"Aoshi, just being with you is a precious gift to me. Besides, what you've done here today is more than enough. This is a memory the kids and I will always treasure."

"You never did tell me how Okina took the news that you were engaged."

She laughed. "Well, when I first came over, he immediately saw the ring and fainted. He woke up a few hours later and said, 'I have to meet this man before you start making babies with him!' I told him that he would meet you soon enough, to which he replied that's what I said when we started dating and he still hadn't met you yet. Apparently, you didn't need me to invite you over, though. You just did that on your own."

"Well, you were the one ranting to me about how you couldn't afford to give this kids presents this year, and you just so happened to list each child's name and what they wanted. Luckily for me, I have an excellent memory and was able to get them everything they wanted."

"I didn't mean for you to do anything, Aoshi. I hope you don't think that I was trying to use you or anything, it's just that when I'm nervous or frustrated I just start to ramble off all the things spinning in my head and I can't seem to stop..."

"Misao, it's alright. I know all about your ranting habit. It has happened on more than one occasion, you know. And I do know that you are not the type of person to use other people. I just wanted you and the children that you love so much to have a wonderful Christmas. I'm glad I got to help."

"Aoshi..."

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Misao."

...

Misao and I decided that we wanted a small wedding with close friends and family. We set the wedding date for the first Monday of April, which just so happens to be the same date as her parents' wedding anniversary. Now, it is only a few days away, and I am waiting for her at Amora's, which is a little unusual, considering it's Wednesday. As the bell on the door jingles, I see Misao walk in holding Souske's hand, followed by Kenshin who is carrying Kenji.

Of course, that's when I hear those ladies chattering away.

"Do you see that? She came in with another man today!"

"Yes! And look! He's carrying the baby, and the baby's not wearing a hat this time! You can see all his red hair!"

"He must be the real father of the second child! She was hiding it all along!"

"I wonder how that other man she was with is feeling."

"He's probably relieved he doesn't have to stick around with her anymore."

"That's true. He could definitely find someone better."

By this time, the small group was making their way to my booth. The old ladies' eyes had followed the gang, and when they spotted me, they seemed a little shocked that I was there. Then they seemed eager for something to happen. Perhaps they thought there was going to be a confrontation. Instead, they were disappointed when Kenshin greeted me warmly, as he usually does, and sat down across from me, Kenji on his lap. Misao had sat next to me, and Souske next to her. A few moments later, the chimes on the door rang. Upon seeing who it was, Souske jumped up and yelled, "Mommy!" and ran to give Kaoru a hug. The old ladies' eyes widened in shock at his outburst.

"I'm sorry I'm late, everyone. Traffic from the office was a nightmare!" She sat down next to Kenshin, Souske on her lap.

"It's alright, Koishi. We've only just arrived a few minutes ago ourselves."

"Great! That means you haven't told them anything without me!"

"I thought you wanted to tell them yourself, that I did."

I looked skeptically at them. "You're not having another baby already, are you?"

Kenshin spit out his drink and Kaoru went wide-eyed. "No no no no no! Nothing like that! We were just going to tell you guys that we already paid for your honeymoon!"

With that, she handed me an envelope with two tickets to Belgium.

"Belgium! They have the best chocolate ever! Thank you so much, Kaoru-san, Himura-san!" Misao squealed excitedly and gave each of them a hug.

"By the way, we also wanted to let you know that we are taking the rest of the week off, so we don't need you to watch the kids. Now you have time for the last minute touches for your wedding."

"You didn't have to do that."

Kaoru waved her off. "We needed the break anyway. Well, we're taking the kids to the park. You two enjoy the rest of the day together!"

After they left, I heard the two old ladies chatting once more.

"Well, I never would have seen that coming!"

"I know what you mean. It seems she really is a nanny."

"Well, you never can tell with young people now-a-days. Perhaps she really is a responsible young lady."

"Indeed."

I hugged Misao close to my side and kissed her on her left temple.

"You know, our routine was ruined today."

She nodded. "That's true. We usually only come here once a week. This week we came twice. I guess we have to skip out on coming here next week." She joked.

I smiled. Already knowing the answer to my question, I asked it anyway.

"Misao?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are you doing on Monday?"

...

**A/N **C'est finis! I hoped you all enjoyed the story! It was fun to write!

...

...

If you're wondering, the answer to Aoshi's question is 'Getting married.'


End file.
